


Top or Bottom

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Switching, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sometimes it's a giveandtake kind of day





	Top or Bottom

No matter which way you roll the dice, Dean likes to bottom. Whether he’s being stuffed full by his giant baby brother's equally impressive dick, or if he was the one doing the stuffing, Dean liked to be on the bottom. He liked to be the one being used, he liked being the thing that could take his brother’s mind off of all the shit they dealt with on a daily basis, he liked being the one that could make him feel good, and most of all, he just liked the feel of Sammy, inside or out. Sometimes it was a give and take kind of day.

Today Sammy wasn’t quite done with him after he had ridden Dean hard for a good 30 minutes. He had jumped him as soon as they got back to the motel room. Dean barely had time to grab the lube to slick up his fingers before his baby brother was opening himself up on him. He didn’t even want Dean to jerk him off while he fucked himself down on Dean’s cock. Sam was a champ at riding cock, he knew exactly how fast and how hard Dean needed it, and sometimes, he would just ride for his own pleasure, and Dean liked that too.

Once he had taken all he could out of Dean, he flipped him over and opened him up in record time with his mouth and spit-slick fingers. If he was being honest with himself, Dean always liked the sting of being opened up dry, or just with spit. He liked the burn as Sam slid home, hardly giving his body time to adjust before he was balls deep. Sam waited for Dean’s signal to let him know that he was ready. With the way he had taken Dean, he had expected Sam to set a brutal pace, but what he was met with was a surprisingly tender, even thrusting, like he wanted to take his time fucking him. Dean could feel Sam’s thighs brushing his ass as he went in, and felt his hair tickle the back of his neck as he withdrew.

It wasn’t long before both of them were breathy and sweating, and Dean had gotten hard again. Dean was moaning into the sheets as Sam kissed the back of his neck and tickled him more with his hair once he realized that Dean’s ass would clinch around him every time he did it. It was slow and steady and perfect. It didn’t happen like this very often with Sam, he was usually more for the hot and heavy, but every now and then, he just liked to take his time. Sam reached around and pinched one of Dean’s nipples then trailed his fingers down his stomach to grab his once again leaking cock. He started moving in time with his hips and Dean’s breath caught, too much sensation driving him mad. He began to meet Sam’s thrusts and squeeze him just a little harder, and it wasn’t much longer that Sam thrust in deep and stayed there, jerking and filling Dean up.

They collapsed down onto the bed, chests heaving, Dean trapped under his baby brother’s mass. Sam rolled over and off of Dean, stretched out beside him, half hanging off the bed, and leaned in for a kiss. He was just as slow and tender as he had been before. Dean just enjoyed the push and pull of Sam’s soft lips on his and breathed him in.

Sam pulled away from him, took in a deep breath, smiled, and closed his eyes, “Thanks, I needed that.”

Dean reached out and tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear, letting his thumb rub extra circles on his cheek, “Whatever you need, baby brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
